Across the Ages
by Torchwhovian
Summary: "Maeve, run!" Jacob yelled at her. She was clearly terrified, not just of the situation, but of him. Blood dripped off his blade as he stood, glaring at his real target standing behind her, creeping up slowly. "GO!" She couldn't move, fear had paralyzed her, and that would be the death of her.
1. Chapter 1

Evie huffed as she checked her watch yet again to make sure she hadn't gotten the time wrong. She hadn't, of course, but she wanted to give Jacob the benefit of the doubt. Just as she was ready to give up on him, she heard him drop next to her.

"Hello, sister dear." His voice taunted her and she rolled her eyes.

"Lovely of you to arrive, brother." She followed him into the home of Alexander Graham Bell. Aleck had been waiting for days for them to arrive. He had sent a letter to her, requesting their immediate presence over something very important. His shop smelled of parchment, lamp oil, and something burning. "Aleck?"

He appeared from around a corner, looking excited and afraid at the same time, followed by Henry Green. "Oh, hello you two. I've got news about a—what d'ya call it before?"

"A piece of Eden." Henry offered.

"Right." Aleck moved to his workbench and shuffled some papers about before handing the parchment he was looking for to Evie. She examined the paper, taking in every detail about the piece. It was gold, of course, but it looked like a tuning fork for a piano.

"What does it do?"

"It has the power to control minds with music." Henry spoke up, smiling briefly at Evie before continuing. "Whoever hears the music is powerless to resist."

"Like sirens in mythology?"

"Very much so." Aleck interrupted.

"So, we're chasing after mythos now?" Jacob scoffed. He slumped in a chair and crossed his arms, annoyed that he had come for this. "What's next? Are we going to chase after a Cyclops next?"

"Jacob, you know as well as we do these artefacts are capable of amazing things." Evie replied. "You can't judge an object by it's exterior."

"Of course not, sister." He stood and strode over to her, taking the parchment from her and looking at it himself. It was interesting, but if it were true, it could be dangerous, he could admit that much. "It just—"

"Just what?" Aleck asked.

"Seems a bit boring. Mind control with music?" He tossed the paper down on the workbench. "Many have had their minds dulled by operas."

"Jacob, can you just pay attention?" Evie sighed in exasperation as she turned to glare at her brother, her eyes widening as she saw that part of his arm had gone fuzzy, as though it had turned to mist. It drifted up to his shoulder and down his chest, working it's way to his leg. "Aleck? What's going on?" 

Aleck's eyes widened in shock. "I—I don't know!" 

Jacob looked at his disappearing body and felt his heart pound against his ribcage. "Evie! What's going on?"

He heard no answer, however. His mind was a blur, hearing beeps and groans and moans, which was probably coming from him, before his body landed on something hard, knocking the wind out of him. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was a male voice.

"Holy shit. It worked!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob's senses worked to wake him up, taking in the warmth on his clothes, the soft, pillowy feeling cradling his body and a hint of something burning. A hand grabbed his wrist and he jolted awake, having his invader against the window and his blade pressed to his throat. "What's going—"

He stopped talking when he looked out of the window, amazed by what he saw. Colored wagons rolled along the streets, without horses and hundreds of feet below them. Buildings were everywhere, sunlight reflecting off the glass, making his eyes hurt and he squinted, temporarily forgetting his captive. There weren't many trees around. His captive squeaked, drawing his attention back to him. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm really sorry, Jacob. I didn't think it would work, not really." The man had spectacles on, dark hair hanging in his panicked face. Dark brown eyes filled with fear blinked at him. His small frame clearly said that he was no threat to Jacob, still he held him.

"You didn't think what would work?" Jacob snarled, grasping his collar tighter and pressing the tip of his blade into his throat a bit harder.

"Pulling you out of London in 1868 and bringing you here."

"Where is 'here', exactly?"

"New York." He gasped at the blade.

"_New _York?" Jacob clarified. His captive nodded, sweat starting to bead on his forehead. "What's the year?"

"2019."

Jacob shoved him against the window and growled, "You're lying."

"I can prove it! I swear!" This man reminded him of Ned. He pointed to a small black rectangle on a desk. "Hand that to me."

Incredulously, Jacob released his captive and retrieved the rectangle. The man's hands trembled as he accepted it, the front lighting up with small pictures. He swiped across the front of it with his thumb then held it up. A calendar was displayed, and he read the date. January 2, 2019. He wasn't lying. He observed his surroundings. The bed he had been lying on was against the wall, the sheets rumpled and a pillow had fallen on the floor. All sorts of things he couldn't identify were about the room, including what looked like a small platform that was the source of the burning smell. He moved closer to examine it when the man stopped him. "I wouldn't touch that, Jacob. You might get shocked."

The man held his hand out to Jacob. "I'm Leon Hardgrave."

"Jacob Frye."

"Oh, I know who you are." Leon chuckled.

"Exactly how do you know who I am and how did I get here?"

"Well, there's this game that's based around fictional legends of the Assassins and the Templars." He explained, picking up something in his hand and pressing a few buttons. A larger rectangle lit up and suddenly there he was on the screen, his sister in the same shot. "You go on adventures to find these things called—"

"Pieces of Eden." Jacob finished. "They aren't fictional—and neither are the Assassins."

"I know that now."

"I was in Aleck's shop when I disappeared. There was a new Piece of Eden…."

"So I was tinkering with some programs on my computer and I had an idea, could I bring someone from there to here? It took some work but I managed. I put on the headset and focused on who I wanted to bring here and it worked." Leon looked at the burned equipment and shrugged. "Well, mostly."

"Great. Your little experiment worked now send me back."

"Um, I can't." Leon scratched the back of his neck. "At least, not right now. I have to fix the platform."

"Then fix it."

"I need materials. They'll take a while to get, even for me, and I've got a little pull."

Jacob picked up a notebook, flipping through the pages as he spoke. "How long?"

"A month at the earliest."

"Great." Jacob mumbled, tossing the notebook on the table and looking at Leon. "What am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

"First you need clothes, but I don't think I'll have anything that will fit you. My roommate might though. I'll be right back." Leon disappeared but came back about ten minutes later, a pile of clothing in his hands. "Here. There's jeans and a t shirt."

He raised an eyebrow at the clothes but changed into them, leaving his kukri in the back of the trousers that Leon had called jeans. His bare feet padded softly across carpeted floor. He'd better figure out how to get home. What of the Rooks? How would they muddle through without his guidance? His thoughts were interrupted by a loud buzzing noise. Leon answered it, talking to a white box on the wall.

"Who is it?" 

"Logan." The back of Jacob's mind tingled. That voice was familiar. "Is she in?"

"Yeah, but she's filming right now. Can you come back later?" Leon released a button and waited for a response.

"Of course." Frustration underlined the words. "Good bye, Leon."

"Later." He released the button again and stepped away from it, shaking his head. "Weird dude. He's always so formal."

"Who was he?" Jacob would be his life he knew that voice.

"Name's Logan Crawford. He's my roommate's manager. He's a little stuffy but that's just cause he's older. Took good care of Syd, though. She makes enough money that she could not work for the rest of her life." Leon took his phone away from Jacob. "I guess we should get you acquainted with some basic tech, if you're gonna be around for a while."

"I was never much on learning. I'm more of….a man of action." He looked out the window. "I have some new things to get acquainted with."

"Be that as it may, if you go out with a giant knife and no shoes, you're going to be arrested." Leon pointed out.

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Give me an hour to teach you the basics and then I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

Jacob rolled his eyes but agreed. The hour was long and tedious, learning about cellular phones and computers and cars. When it was finally over he groaned and stretched his arms over his head. "Now, can we go?"

"Yeah. I think Syd is still editing her video but you can meet her later. I think my shoes will fit you at least." He tossed a pair of sneakers to Jacob, who put them on quickly. "But you have to leave the knife here."

"No."

"That's not a type of thing we carry here. Just leave it. Nobody is going to attack you." He held his hand out for Jacob's kukri, who reluctantly put it in his palm.

"I feel naked." Jacob complained.

"You'll adjust."

Jacob followed Leon through his apartment, wondering at the sheer size and the amount of technology that he had. Clearly he had money. Or his roommate did. Either way, this was the most room that wasn't a factory or brothel he'd ever seen. The outside world was just as fascinating. Cars sped past, going faster than he could've imagined. They smelled awful, the air was foul and he couldn't hear any birds but he supposed that was the cost of technology. Evie would be amazed.

**A/N: Hi guys. Thanks to everybody who read this story. Please bear with me as I get my bearings back when it comes to writing. I haven't done it in a long while. Feel free to leave a review on your way out lovelies. **


	3. Chapter 3

When Jacob and Leon returned to the loft, a woman was sitting on the couch in main living area, reclining against the cushions. She glanced at Leon before giving Jacob a small smile. "Made a new friend, Lee?"

"This is Jacob." Leon opened the refrigerator and got a bottle of beer, handing one to Jacob as well. "Want a water, Syd?"

"Thanks." She said, catching the bottle he tossed to her with ease. Instead of taking a drink, she put it down on the table next to her. "You didn't answer my question though."

"He's gonna be staying here for a little bit." Leon shot a look at Jacob, who had stayed quiet during the exchange.

"If it's not a problem. I'd hate to impose." Jacob finally spoke.

"He's British?" Sydney still hadn't spoken to Jacob. "You do have a thing for the foreign boys."

Rolling his eyes, Leon took another drink of his beer, glaring at the intercom as it buzzed. "Logan again?"

"He's coming to make sure everything is set up for the party tonight." Sydney got up and pressed a button on the intercom, allowing Logan to come upstairs. "Will you two be joining us?"

"Will the stuffed shirt be there?"

"Leon." Her tone was cautious as she crossed the room to him and took his hand. "Please? You can use the house in the country for a romantic night for you and Jake."

"Jacob." Both men corrected at the same time. It was Jacob who spoke next. "And while I can appreciate Leon's looks, he and I are not romantically involved."

"Sydney." A voice interrupted. Jacob looked over and saw a face he knew too well.

"Starrick." He growled under his breath, moving towards his enemy when Leon grabbed his arm. He glared at his new friend with murder in his eyes. "Let me go."

Sydney and Starrick were moving away from him, with Starrick doing most of the talking as Sydney listened intently. He had no idea how Starrick had survived and he didn't particularly care as long as he killed him and he stayed dead this time. Leon pulled on Jacob's arm. "What's your problem?"

"That's Starrick." Jacob pointed at the mustached gentleman. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Starrick? From the game?"

"Yes. Do pay attention." Pulling his arm free, Jacob huffed. "What is he doing here?" 

"I don't know. He's been Syd's manager since the beginning of her career. He owns, like, every big entertainment company there is right now." Leon glanced at the man and his best friend. "If he's here, is Syd in danger?"

"I don't know. But I do know that if Starrick is here, there's a reason and we need to find it. In the meantime, keep her away from him."

"I can't. He could ruin her career." Leon's concern broke for a second as he had an idea. "You. You could be her bodyguard. You could keep an eye on Starrick and keep her safe."

Jacob agreed with a nod, watching Starrick carefully. He didn't know why he was here, didn't know why he chose this girl but he would figure it out. He watched as they paraded the apartment, Starrick directing workers as they arrived. Leon couldn't take the stress of watching Jacob glare at his best friend and pulled him back into his room.

"Remind me why your friend needs managing?" Jacob asked. "Or a body guard for that matter?"

"She's a singer." Leon replied, picking up a few trinkets on his desk. "She's a beauty influencer as well. Logan is the one who brought to her to the spotlight and he's been her manager ever since."

"When did that happen?"

"Um, I think 4 years ago. She and I have been friends since we were little though."

"What about you? What do you do, exactly?"

"In a nut shell, I do tech. I handle computers, electronics, phones, that kind of thing." Leon tossed a small glass globe from hand to hand nervously. "Look, if Logan really is Starrick and he's up to something, please keep her safe. She's my best friend."

Jacob nodded in agreement. Tonight at the party, he'd find out why Starrick was here.

-0-

Sydney was a perfect hostess, greeting her guests with a smile as each one entered the loft. Jacob watched her carefully from the corner, arms folded across his chest as he leaned against the wall, only half listening to what Leon was saying. She was a social butterfly, offering smiles and hugs to people she knew, making sure everyone had a drink but he noticed she didn't partake unless Starrick persuaded her. Small sips from a glass every now and then kept him happy, it seemed. Starrick kept one hand on the small of her back, his black gloves were like ink against the yellow fabric of her dress, which was scandalously tight against her body. Leon had explained that styles had changed drastically since his time, but even so, this was more than he expected. Starrick had kept most of his personal style but it seemed to be modernized. A black suit with a white shirt and black gloves and his ridiculous mustache. When he finally killed Starrick, that would be the first thing to go. Realizing he had been lost in his thoughts, he looked around, not finding Sydney or Starrick. He moved across the floor, squeezing past people and listening intently for her voice. Starrick was in a room, talking to several older gentlemen, making them laugh with a comment Jacob didn't care to hear. He continued his search until he found her on the roof, alone and looking at the buildings in the distance.

"It's bad manners for a hostess to disappear during her own party." Jacob teased, approaching her. Sydney had her arms wrapped around herself gently, staring at the sky. At the sound of his voice, she looked at him and smiled.

"I'm sure Logan can keep them happy. He was always better at pleasing the people than me." She looked back at the sky. "He's forever the business man."

She shivered slightly, and he glanced around for something to cover her with. He found a chair with a blanket draped over it and retrieved the fabric, wrapping it around her shoulders. She smiled at him again, clutching the blanket around her. "I didn't mean to pull you away from the party. I just needed a few minutes."

"Where you go, I go." Jacob said simply. "Leon hired me to protect you."

"He worries too much."

"He's right to worry. Starr-I mean, Logan is dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Sydney's eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Ah, here you are sweetheart." Starrick's voice interrupted the conversation. "Leon is looking for you."

"I'd better go ease his worries." Sydney handed the blanket back to Jacob. "Thank you, Jacob."

He nodded once with a lopsided smile. Starrick gave Sydney a kiss on the cheek and said, "I'll join you in a moment, Sydney. I'd like to have a word with your bodyguard." 

He waited until Sydney disappeared before speaking. "What an unpleasant surprise to find you here, Mr Frye."

"Funny. I was going to say the same thing, Starrick." Jacob snarled. "What do you want with the girl?"

"I'm a business man. In this day and age, beauty and talent are held in high regard. Sydney is extraordinarily talented. It's all business."

"How did you live?"

"I'm not one to divulge every secret, Jacob. You know that." Starrick stood close to Jacob, his breath on Jacob's face and held his gaze. "I'll warn you once, young Mr. Frye. If you interfere with my plans, I will kill you."

"What makes you think you'll be able to? You couldn't before."

"That was always your problem. You underestimate your opponents. Enjoy your evening, Jacob. Stay away from Sydney."

"No."

"You're playing with fire, boy." Starrick snarled, fuming as he glared at him.

"I always found arson a particularly interesting hobby." Jacob quipped.

"Logan?" Sydney's voice called up to the roof. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be there momentarily." He called back. "Be smart, Mr. Frye. Find something else to fixate on."

Starrick turned and walked away, disappearing from view. Jacob didn't know how Starrick was here, but he knew he wasn't going to leave Sydney alone with him. Once he got back inside the party, he found Leon. "We need to end this party."

"Why?"

"We need to get Starrick away from Sydney."

Leon didn't need any more explanation and handed Jacob shots of alcohol. "Start drinking these."

"Why?" It was Jacob's turn to question Leon.

"Sydney can't help but take care of a sick person. You drink enough of this and you'll get sick."

"No, thank you. Think of something else."

"What would you suggest?" Leon asked, starting to get frustrated.

Jacob looked at Starrick, who smirked at him gleefully before turning his attention back to Sydney. "I never thought I'd say this but I think I have to wait."

"I'll arrange for you to take her to the country house for a few weeks for 'relaxation'. She goes every six months or so to clear her mind before she goes on tour. She can go early this time. It gets her away from Starrick at least."

"That will work."

**A/N: I want to say thank you to those of you who have favorited/followed this story. I really appreciate it guys! If you like what you're reading, please leave a review. I love all of you guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob hadn't paid much attention to Sydney while they were in her loft. But now, sitting on the train, he observed her silently. Dark hair framing a heart shaped face, full lips, blue eyes that felt like they were looking through him. She had perfect teeth, something that, in his time, signified money. Her cheeks flushed when she laughed, which wasn't often but when she did, it came from her core. At this particular moment, she was asleep, head resting against the window with a jacket under her head. Sighing, he looked out of the window, wishing he had a way, any way, to get a message to Evie. Little did he know, she was doing the same.

-0-

"Aleck, please tell me you've come up with something." Evie was very close to desperate. Jacob had disappeared a week ago and no one, not even his beloved Rooks had seen him.

"I'm sorry Miss Frye. I haven't come up with anything yet." He was apologetic. He missed Jacob as well.

Evie sighed deeply. Her mind raced when she thought of a story her mother had told her. One day, as children, she and Jacob had wandered off to play hide and seek. Jacob was seeking and Evie had hidden high in the branches of a tree, giggling as she watched her brother search for her. He was several yards away when her foot slipped, and the word 'help' flashed through her mind as she began to fall. Before she squealed, Jacob had turned and spotted her, darting across the grass to catch her before she fell. She landed squarely on top of him, breaking his arm, but since that day, her mother had sworn the two of them had a mental connection. Perhaps now was the time to test her theory.

Evie went back to her brother's living quarters, running her fingers over his books and trinkets on his table. It was too quiet without him. She sat on the floor and crossed her legs, looking around for another moment before she closed her eyes and focused, thinking of nothing but Jacob.

_Jacob._

-0-

_Jacob!_

He jolted awake, gasping deeply. He had been asleep until he heard Evie's voice shouting in his head.

"Jacob, are you okay?" Sydney was kneeling in front of him, concern on her face.

"Yes." He panted, still trying to get his bearings. Sydney got him a bottle of water and he took several sips, his breathing slowing after several minutes. "Just a bad dream."

"We're at the station. I think some air will be good for you." She placed her hand on his forearm gently.

"I'll be fine in a moment."

"Ma'am?" A man walked by, concerned by Jacob's pallor and her look on her face. "Is everything okay?"

"My boyfriend is having a bit of a rough day. Could we get some privacy so we could get off the train in peace?"

"Of course."

He disappeared from sight, giving the two of them peace. Sydney took a paper napkin from her pocket and carefully dripped water on it from the bottle. "It's clean, I promise."

She dabbed at his forehead, wiping sweat from his brow. "Are you really okay, Jacob?"

He nodded, holding her gaze. "We should go."

"Yeah." She stood, and waited for him to do the same, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you." She pulled his arm around her shoulder.

"Do you think you could hold me up if I fell?"

"I'm stronger than I look."

Jacob scoffed and pulled away from her, giving her a mocking bow. "After you, my lady."

She rolled her eyes and laughed under her breath but walked out of the car and off the train, to the platform and the waiting car. They rode in silence to the house, and Jacob was surprised at the size of it. It loomed over the horizon, white with black shutters and rolling hills around it. It was massive, to say the least. Sydney had keys in her hands and unlocked the door, pushing it open so the driver could carry in their luggage. The interior of the house was more simple than he anticipated, dark wooden floors, with white walls. As he walked the hall, he glanced in rooms as he passed. The first room had large windows and a glossy black piano.

"Jacob?"

"Hmm?" He glanced her way and she pointed up the stairs.

"Your room will be the first on the left. You should rest."

"I'm fine." He assured her.

She crossed her arms and waited, sighing deeply. "I've got all day."

"So have I."

The driver cleared his throat. "I'm going to leave. Can I get you anything before I go?" 

"No, thank you." Sydney held Jacob's gaze. "Jacob was going to rest."

"Was I?" He quipped, smirking at her.

"Yes, you were."

"It seems we're at an impasse." He chuckled and walked back to the room with the piano, tapping one of the keys.

"Don't. Touch. The. Piano." She came up behind him, closing the cover for the keys gently, her fingers tracing the pattern in the wood.

"My sincerest apologies." He said, in a tone that was anything but sincere.

"Shut up, Jacob." She said, but her smile had no hostility.

-0-

_The air around him was full of noise, hooves clomping on cobblestones, little gutter rats calling for him. Jacob felt he was home. Looking around, he was home in London. _

"_Jacob?" Evie's voice tickled his ear. He turned and saw his sister and both of them smiled. "What happened?"_

"_I don't know the specifics but it seems I've traveled in time. Evie, you wouldn't believe the things I've seen."_

"_You've what?" Evie scoffed. "That's impossible."_

"_What's impossible is Starrick is here. He's not dead, Evie." _

_Her eyes widened and her skin paled. "But we both killed him, Jacob." _

"_I know." He reached out to touch her shoulder but his hand passed through her. He had forgotten he was dreaming. Music drew his attention to a nearby alley. It was faint but something about it prodded at his mind, coaxing him to follow it and move away from Evie. He could hear her following him, could hear her calling for him but it was growing fainter as the music became louder. A soft voice was singing, and nothing else mattered except the voice. It wove through his brain, embedded itself in his skin, made his blood burn. He would do anything the voice told him._

-0-

"Jacob?" Sydney spoke up, startled that Jacob was standing in the parlor. "Are you all right?" 

Being in the country had always made her tired, so Sydney had spent most of the afternoon on the porch, resting on the swing and listening to the wind in the trees. Jacob had disappeared once the driver left, but if Leon trusted him to keep her safe, then she knew he wouldn't be far. When he didn't come back for dinner and she hadn't seen him after the sun had gone down, she tried to go to sleep. Sleep didn't come easily. Logan kept texting her, wanting to know when she'd be back and where she had gone. Eventually she turned her phone off and wandered downstairs, going to the place she felt happiest. Her piano.

Music had become an escape when her parents had fought as a child. The fights never made sense but they were intense, often resulting in her mother packing her up and moving them out in the middle of the night, a hood low over her face. But her father would always find them and they would return home, and the fights would resume. Music though, it made time stop, it made the fights stop. When she sang, everything stopped.

So here she sat, her fingers manipulating the keys, pulling music from the chords, singing softly, when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning she saw Jacob, standing behind her as though he had been hypnotized. "Jacob?"

Her voice made him blink, and he shook his head several times to clear the fog from his mind. "What...happened?"

"I think you were sleep walking. I didn't mean to wake you. I know you're not supposed to wake a sleepwalker."

The edges of his mind was still fuzzy when he looked at her again. Her eyes, clear and beautiful, were like pools of water and he was ready to drown in them. He'd do anything for those eyes. He looked at her lips.

"My God, those lips." Jacob muttered softly, placing one hand against her cheek, tracing the line of her lips with his thumb.

"What are you doing?" Her tone matched his, soft as if the silence was something that could be broken, shattered by the slightest noise.

The words came out before he could stop them. "I'd do anything you asked of me."

Sydney recoiled as though she had been slapped. "Who told you to say that?"

"No one." He replied, his hand growing cold already as she had moved away, already going up the stairs. "Sydney!"

"Leave me alone." The door slamming finished their conversation.

**A/N: Thanks to all who have read this. Feel free to leave a review, my lovelies. **


	5. Chapter 5

_A small girl with burning blue eyes sat at a piano, inexperienced fingers moving across the keys, making more noise than actual music. She didn't care. Anything to drown out the noise, the shouting that almost never stopped. She jumped when something hit the wall with an obnoxious thud, but resuming playing a moment later. _

"_Can you make that infernal noise stop?" Her father bellowed, his voice coming closer. Fear gripped her heart and she moved quickly, hiding behind the curtain against the window, deciding after a quick moment to exit through the window. "Why is she constantly beating against the piano? She can't even play it!"_

_Maeve leapt over the railing on the wrap around porch and started running, ignoring the the ache that started to burn in her legs. She heard footsteps running after her but it spurred her on. Go faster, a small voice coaxed. "Faster and he'll never catch you."_

_A car appeared in the road in front of her, the dark shape blocking her escape to freedom. "Maeve!"_

"_Mom?" The passenger door was open and she leapt in, closing the door behind her and the car sped away. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. "Where are we going?"_

_Her mother had a leather jacket on, the hood pulled low over her head, the design Maeve had become so familiar with emblazoned on the buttons of the jacket. She took her daughter's hand, tracing the birthmark on the palm gently. "We're going away, darling. You'll be safe there."_

"_What about you?" Maeve asked, looking out the back window to see if her father was following her. _

"_I'll follow you soon, dear heart." _

"_What?" Her eyes widened, and fear gripped her once more. _

"_Leon's family will take you to Europe. I'll get you when it's safe." Her mother was shoving things into a knapsack, checking passports. "Your name is Sydney, not Maeve." _

"_Don't send me alone, Momma." Her eight year old voice cracked as her eyes burned with tears. "I'm afraid." _

_Her mother stopped moving and put her hand on her daughter's face, wiping away tears. "Don't be afraid, sweetheart. You're going to have such wonderful adventures. I'll find you at the end of them, and you can tell me all about it. Take lots of pictures for me. I've packed your camera."_

"_Please don't send me away. I'll be better. I promise. I'll stop playing the piano." Hasty promises turned into choked sobs. Her mother pulled her close to her chest as they approached the airport. _

"_Darling, never stop playing. Never stop singing. It is in your blood." She kissed the top of her daughter's head and sniffled, then pulled away to look at her, forcing a smile. "Remember, your name is Sydney Coffman and it will be until I come get you." _

"_I love you, Mom."_

"_I love you too, sweetheart." _

_ -0-_

"Do you make it a habit to lurk in doorways, Jacob?" Sydney was in her room, staring at a wall of photographs. Mountains, jungles, buildings that could easily be palaces, all of them had her and Leon in them, varying ages but it was clearly them.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I did not mean to intrude...and again this morning."

"You're forgiven. Is that all?"

"Are you always so formal?" She had yet to look him in the eye.

"Yes."

"Good to know."

"What is?"

"That you're absolutely no fun at all and Leon is a liar." His tone was challenging, teasing her to push back.

"You can't believe everything you hear." There was a hint of a smile on her lips. "What would you suggest?" 

He shrugged. "How about a foot race? Winner can decide if you're fun or not."

She scoffed and stood, pulling her hair over one shoulder, giving him a glimpse of her birthmark. The shape tickled at the back of his memory. "It's cute how you think you could keep up." 

Laughing loudly, his answer was to start running towards the door, opening it and darting through when he realized she was already outside and several paces ahead of him. Smirking, he pushed his legs to move faster, quickly passing her. He looked back to check the distance and saw concern to flash across her face. He turned to handle whatever laid ahead and promptly smacked his head against a low hanging tree branch. He hit the ground with a thud, seeing stars.

"Jacob!" Sydney was at his side in a flash, checking his head. "We need to put ice on this." 

"I'm fine." He tried to sit up, pushing her hands away from his head but fell back into the grass.

"Why would Lee hire such a clumsy body guard?" She teased.

"Oh, shut up." He chuckled, wincing as he managed to sit up. "How did you manage to get out of the house so quickly?"

"Open window." She brushed his hair off his forehead and he grabbed her hand, opening it gently to look at her birthmark. His fingers traced the shape, his brain doing his best to place the shape. "Mom always said it was a music thing. It kind of resembles a tuning fork, like for a piano." 

"Hmmm." He mumbled to himself, groaning at the pounding in his head.

"Come on." Sydney helped him up. "Let's get you in the house. You need to lie down." 

"Are you trying to get me into bed, Sydney?" He flashed a smile that had gotten him into countless beds before.

She snorted, which only bruised his ego a little. "You couldn't handle me."

"You'd be surprised what I can handle." 

"Apparently not trees."

They both laughed and stopped on the porch, when he gestured to the porch swing. Sydney narrowed her eyes for a moment but sat down, pulling her feet up and wrapping her arms around her knees. He went inside to get ice for his head but when he returned, Jacob sat next to her, watching the wind blow her hair around her face. "Have you really been to all those places in the pictures." 

"Yes. I traveled with Lee's family." 

"What about your family?"

She swallowed hard, staring at the trees for a long time then looked at him. "Why does Leon trust you so much? I know everyone he knows, and I've never met you."

"I'm a very trustworthy person. I'm good at what I do. I know you're in danger." 

"How do you know that?" She held his gaze. "Do Assassins know everything?"

His joking tone disappeared, and he decided it was time for honesty. "Because Logan is a Templar and they want you. I don't know why but he fixates on things and he won't stop. How do you know I'm an Assassin?" 

"My mother was one. I recognize the skills and the emblem."

"Do you know why the Templars want you?"

"Probably because of my father. He was a Templar Grand Master at one time. I don't know where he is now, but he doesn't like to lose. I remember that much." She tucked her hair behind her ear, and he caught a glimpse of a scar below her ear. He wanted to press a kiss to it, and kiss his way down her neck, nip at her shoulder with his teeth and then-

"Jacob?" She interrupted his thoughts, pulling him back to reality. "What do we do?"

"Does Logan know where this house is?"

"No, it was my mother's. She used it as a safe house. Technically it doesn't exist. We're safe here."

"Then for now, we do nothing. We enjoy our time together-"

"And avoid running into trees-" 

He chuckled but continued. "We get to know each other better in the time I have left here."

"When are you leaving?"

"If all goes well, I'll be home in a month's time."

"So you're going to disappear as though you never existed." She knew what would happen. Assassins did not have roots, they did not have homes. Moving closer to him, she pulled his arm around her and snuggled into his side, laying her head on his chest. He opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted. "Don't ruin the moment, Jacob."

A soft chuckle escaped his smiling lips, and they watched the world go past them. She fell asleep on his chest, snoring softly. The ice had frozen his hand, and done nothing for his head so he discarded it, settling for gently moving the swing back and forth. Her spell had faded over night, and now, with the addition of her parentage and her birthmark, he started to wonder exactly what happened and why he was still drawn to her. Well, the last bit wasn't a mystery. The more he learned about her, the stronger the pull. She wasn't the kind of beautiful that men would compare to a flower; she was beautiful like marble, cool and strong, unyielding, and in some moments, had the potential to be terrifying. That kind of strength came from a pain early on in life.

-0-

Logan was cold and calculating as he approached Leon, the latter broken within an inch of his life. Leon had refused to cooperate in giving up Sydney's location, and unfortunately he had to use force. Now the gentleman's eyes were almost swollen shut and every visible inch was covered in blood. "Tell me where she is. I know Mr. Frye and you were close. Is he worth dying over? 

"She is." Leon didn't hesitate. "I don't know why you want her,but you won't get her because of me."

Logan raised an eyebrow and without hesitation, fired his pistol into Leon's heart. Without a second look, he left the apartment with his Templar brutes.

**A/N: I'm very sorry this took so long to update but I've been working so much. Thank you to the guest who left a review and to everyone who added this to their alerts. You guys are amazing. Please feel free to feed the muse and leave a review on your way out. Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Jacob!" Sydney screamed for him and he came running down the hall to her room, where she sat, staring at her phone.

"What's wrong?" He took her phone when she handed it to him as she started to pack, pulling a suitcase from under her bed and shoving clothes in it. Reading the text _ Maeve, can't wait to see you home, _he shrugged. "I fail to see the urgency. Who is Maeve, by the way?"

"Me. It's my name. Sydney is something I adopted as a child." She emptied another drawer into her suitcase. "We have to go. Now. Leon is in trouble."

"How do you know that from an innocent message?"

"He only uses my name—my real name—when its important. Jacob," She stopped moving, pausing in front of him and her eyes were overflowing with concern for her best friend. "What if my father found him?"

"I'll go check on him." Jacob turned and headed to his room, ready to change into traveling clothes and grab his weapons. Footsteps behind him told him Sydney had followed him. "You stay here."

"I don't think so."

"I do."

"Jacob, he's my brother. I have to go."

"If Starrick and your father are involved, it's not safe. Leon could be in very grave danger."

"That's why I have to go. I can't leave him at the mercy of my father. I know what he's capable of." Sydney's voice was quiet but unwavering. "I'm going with you."

"Sydney, I take no pride in knocking a woman unconscious but I will if need be." He was about 6 inches taller than she was and he stood to his full height and looked down at her. "You are staying here."

"You wouldn't hit a girl." She challenged him and while he enjoyed that when they were spending time together, he didn't appreciate it when he was trying to keep her safe.

"Don't tempt me, Maeve."

"Very funny, Frye. I'm going." She walked down the hall and disappeared into her room to get her suitcase. Jacob followed and pulled the door closed, breaking the knob so she couldn't get out. Hearing the knob crash to the floor, Sydney's footsteps came stomping to the door. "You can't be serious. Let me out, you jackass!"

"I'm doing this for your own good, sweetheart." He started down the stairs and was out the door before she realized that he had locked her window last night as well, in an effort to keep anyone unpleasant out. To be doubly sure, he nailed it closed when she was out in the garden doing yoga. His mind flashed back to her body, barely covered in stretchy fabric as she stretched her body out, relaxing in such a deliciously tormenting way. Clearing his throat, he brought his focus back to how he was going to get to the train station. He didn't know how to use the cars and there wasn't a horse on the property. Walking would take a long while but it was his only option-unless he let Maeve out of her room to drive them. Damn, he'd never hear the end of this.

-0-

"You need to stay somewhere safe," Jacob insisted as the cab neared her apartment. Placing his hand on her knee, he tried to hold her gaze. "Please, Sydney, you need to let me handle this. If he is in danger, Leon would be devastated if something happened to you while you were trying to save him."

Sydney saw the compassion in his eyes, pleading with her to do this for him and for Leon. She nodded in agreement then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Her face still close to his she murmured, "Be safe, Frye."

It was an inopportune moment, but he couldn't hold back the urge to kiss her that he had been fighting for a week now and he closed the distance between them, sliding his hand from her leg to her waist, then her neck, finally settling behind her head, his thumb stroking her cheek. Her lips moved against his softly, her palm pressed against his chest. The kiss lasted only a few moments, when he pulled away. "Off I go."

"Be safe." She echoed, and waited in the car, watching him as he walked away. He disappeared into the building and her chest felt tight, her heart pounding and she couldn't help but feel as though she was being watched. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, and she glanced around, trying to find the one spying on her. She was staring at the building across the street from her home, and she couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw Leon. Her heart raced and she bolted out of the car, carelessly running through traffic. Ignoring the angry honking of car horns, and angry shouts from drivers, she turned the corner, fully expecting to see Leon when she came face to face with Starrick.

"Hello, Sydney." He grinned at her and there was nothing friendly in his smile. It was all predator and she was the prey. There was no time to call for Jacob when something sharp pricked her neck, and her vision grew fuzzy. Her knees buckled but Starrick had one of his men ready to catch her and carried her to his car. Her mind went black as she was dumped unceremoniously in the back seat and the car drove away.

-0-

Jacob stared in horror at the scene that waited for him. He'd had his share of crime scenes but this one was something he was unprepared for. Leon was dead, a bullet to the head, but not before he was tortured to an inch of his life. His eyes were lifeless, staring up at him and his heart broke for Sydney. She was going to be devastated. Starrick was going to pay for this. His fists clenched and he tightened his jaw as he made his way downstairs, trying to figure out a way to break this news to her. When he arrived to the car and saw the door wide open, and Sydney was gone.

"Damn it!" He growled, kicking the door closed, ignoring the ache in his foot from doing so. Looking around, he tried to find a clue, any clue as to where she went. A homeless man sitting across the street was his best guess. Bolting across the street, he stopped in front of the man. "Did you see a girl here?"

"I see lots of girls." He looked up at Jacob, his dirty face confused. "What'd she look like?"

Describing Sydney, Jacob watched his face for any sign of recognition. "Brown hair, blue eyes. Her name is Sydney Coffman, the singer." 

"Oh, her! I saw her meet a man around the corner. She fainted and they took her away."

"Away?!" He snapped. "Where did they take her?"

The man cowered at his shouting then pointed north. "That way. They drove that way!"

Starrick had unlimited funds, he could be literally anywhere. The possibility of finding Sydney before he turned her over to someone worse was slim to none, but he had to take that chance. He started off north in hopes he'd find her before the damage was done.

-0-

Sydney's head was pounding when she woke up on a soft bed with a fuzzy blanket over her. She sat up slowly, feeling as though she was hungover, despite the fact she hadn't drank anything alcoholic in months. Glancing around, she took in the room. It looked like a hotel room, generic pictures on the walls, a mini refrigerator next to a bar with clean crystal glasses. Starrick was sitting in the chair next to the bed, hands resting on the top of his cane as he watched her. Her throat was dry and it hurt to speak. "Where's Jacob?"

"Mr. Frye is no longer going to bother us."

"What do you want from me?"

"Sydney, you know as well as I do, that you are very special. You possess a power to make others do what you want, and that is very useful."

"I've never manipulated anyone."

Starrick chuckled. "Not that you know of. But possessing the power of a piece of Eden is not something to be scoffed at."

"What are you talking about?" Sydney croaked, then coughed, trying to summon enough saliva to wet her throat. Starrick stood and retrieved a bottle of water, passing it to her gently. "I don't know what a piece of Eden is."

"Don't feign ignorance, dear. It doesn't suit you." He returned to his seat. "You know your parentage, _Maeve_, and you know what that mark on your palm is."

"It's a birthmark."

Starrick watched her confusion, watched her eyes to make sure that she was telling the truth, then scoffed. "You have no idea the power you have, do you? My dear, you are the piece of Eden. Haven't you wondered why those who hear you sing are absolutely entranced? It's the power of the tuning fork. To control others, like a Siren." He reached for her, snatching her wrist and showing her birthmark. "I cannot allow this power to be let go. You will remain in my employ and want for nothing if you do as I say."

"I don't need you, Logan. I can make a new life for myself." She glared at him, still absorbing what he told her.

"What about Jacob? Can you guarantee a life for him? New or otherwise?"

"Why would I care about Jacob?"

"You wouldn't allow someone to be hurt because of you."

"You assume he'd care enough to come for me." She ignored his grin.

"Darling, I've seen the way he acts. Indeed, I know Mr. Frye very well. He adores you, even if he will not admit it yet. Undoubtedly he's on his way to save you now. I have men employed to kill him if you don't comply." Leaning forward, he continued, "I saw your kiss in the car, dear. Believe me, he's on his way. If you do as I say, he lives and perhaps we can even return him to where he belongs. If you don't, he dies."

The certainty of his words left little room for doubt. Sydney chewed her lip, still tasting Jacob, a mix of pomegranates and cinnamon roll he had eaten for breakfast on the train. She knew that what Logan said was true, she did have power over people when she sang. It had ruined many relationships. It would also explain Jacob's strange behavior when she sang at the house. Despite the flutters in her stomach at the thought of his lips, this new information meant that Jacob wouldn't have real feelings for her, he'd be under her spell. Regardless, she couldn't let him die for her, even if she did care for him.

"You win, Logan. I'll do what you want."

**A/N: Thanks so much to those of you who read this and review this. You guys are amazing. I love you all!**


End file.
